


Ode à Sissi

by Yolina



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Real Life, Royalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici une Ode à l’Impératrice Elisabeth Wittelsbach d’Autriche, alias Sissi... pas celle des films à l'eau de rose, mais la vraie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode à Sissi

Quand perfection physique et intellectuelle   
S'unissent en une femme, tragédie ponctuelle  
Engendrant tout le bien et tout le mal aussi,  
Quelle vie espérer, trop parfaite Sissi ?

Arrogante déesse, mère de compassion,  
Froide statue brûlée des feux de la passion,  
Ce que pensent les gens ne t'a jamais touchée,  
Toi tellement haïe, à jamais vénérée!

Impitoyable envers toi et eux, à l'affût,  
Jamais plus cruelle que ta vie ne le fut,  
\- Pauvre vie passée sans déposer les armes -   
Tu as pour qui mérite un réservoir de larmes.


End file.
